Powerless Puff
by Mange3
Summary: This is my first story so its crap,its about Buttercup losing herpowers. Laters Mange3! T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hi the first chapter is sort might get better this is the first fic I wrote on my know so don't burn it to much. Thanks here's the story JABBAJOE!

Chapter1: Just a fluke

"NO! You started it!" Blossom bellowed at her stubborn sister.

"NO! Can't you just admit it! You started it! Its YOUR fault! You cut up my magazine!" Buttercup screamed back, waving the ripped up magazine in her headstrong sisters face.

Bubbles floated into the room, and watched her sisters begin to wrestling roughly.

"Your stupid! You won't even let me explain!" Blossom screamed while punching her sister.

"I don't wanna hear you YAP! Its all you do! GAB GAB GAB GAB GAB!" Buttercup replied, elbowing Blossom in the face.

Bubbles bottom lip trembled. Buttercup and Blossom looked up from their fight.

"Uh" Buttercup said.

"Oh" Blossom finished.

"WAHHHHHHHH! PROFESSOR!" she wept at the top of her voice.

The professor bounded up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" The professor cried as he burst into the door. Seeing Buttercup and blossom on top of each other, he raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Girls, do stop this silly fighting this instance!"

They both shot off each other once the professor raised his voice.

"why are you fighting again?" he said.

"Buttercups being a jerk! She was saying I ripped up her magazine, when actually I-"

"Shut up Blossom! What do you know?" Buttercup interrupted.

"A whole lot more then you!" Blossom replied, sticking a pink tongue out at her.

Buttercup scowled. "_She_ ripped up my magazine Professor cos she was jealous cos _she _didn't get one!"

"WHAT? Yes I did! But I've already recycled it!" She blurted back at her.

"GIRLS! That's enough!" the professor yelled. They both shut up immediately.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"The hotline! I'll get it!" Blossom cried, zooming over and grabbing it up.

"Hello mayor? What? Mojo Jojos at it again? God, ok, we'll be right there. Come on girls, jump to it."

_At the scene of destruction...all three girls have him cornered..._

"we got you now Mojo! Buttercup, your queue to clobber!" Blossom said, chucking Mojo at her.

She caught him, and threw hi in the corner.

He looked up at her in an innocent way. She stared down at him, like should I?

He shook his head as if reading her thoughts.

Buttercup raised a fist, and swung but ended up completely missing and hitting thin air.

"Buttercup! Hit him!" Blossom urged.

Buttercup began to sweat. What was going on? It was mojo, her favourite punching bag.

She chucked him back to Blossom, who caught him with a thump, and flew home quickly.

"Come on." Blossom sighed, swinging a punch at Mojo and knocking him out.

As her and Bubbles flew home, she dropped him over the jail, and he landed on his head in a jail cell.

_Back at the utonium residence...during dinner..._

"Buttercup! What the hell happened out there?" Blossom asked, shoving a mouthful of peas into her mouth.

"I don't know, and I DON'T wanna talk about it!" Buttercup muttered grumpily while she poked a piece of broccoli.

Eesh,eesh, calm down Buttercup!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah Buttercup, don't worry. It was probably just a fluke. Blossom said, closing the conversation.

_I sure hope so. _Buttercup thought.

_To be continued..._

_I know is crap but I don't care! Hahahahaha! R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this chapter based on the way I feel about living about 100 miles away from the best friend Madame Fist it kills. Anyway hope you like the new chapter plz R&R Mange3.

Chapter 2

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

The powerpuff girls are all asleep, apart from Buttercup.

She was wide awake, thinking about what had happened that day.

_Was it a fluke of was it real? Have I really lost my powers? _Buttercup thought as she wriggled around in bed, trying to get comfy.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER! YOU KNOW SHE'LL GET UPSET!" Blossom bellowed at the top of her voice while she was asleep.

Bubbles yawned, and Buttercup stared at her sisters, astonished at the yelling, and the way Bubbles slept through anything.

Buttercup tossed and turned in bed, a scowl plastered to her face. She knew Blossom must have been having a dream about her.

She eventually fell asleep, the scowl still on her little face.

_The next morning…_

The girls had been enjoying a quiet crime free Saturday morning, apart from Buttercup. She was still annoyed at the fact that she couldn't pound anyone.

She climbed onto the bed, aligning Bubbles' stuffed toys up on the end of the bed.

"Buttercup what are you doing?" Blossom asked, looking up from her conversational Chinese book.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Buttercup spat annoyingly.

Just then Bubbles flew in the room.

"Buttercup what are you doing with MY TOYS!" Bubbles screamed at the top

of her voice.

"I'm seeing if I still got it" Buttercup replied.

"Buttercup what do you-"

**BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!**

The hotline interrupted her.

Blossom rushed over to the hotline and picked it up.

"Yes mayor what's the problem? A giant monster is destroying Townville? Don't worry mayor, we're on it!" Blossom told him, then put the phone down.

Buttercup aimed, and heated up her eyes at a stuffed unicorn.

Nothing happened. Not even one single little flash.

"Come on Buttercup there's no time for that now. We gotta save Townsville!"

All the powerpuffs flew up in the air to where the monster was ripping Townsville apart.

Blossom and Bubbles get straight to it but Buttercup was just staring at them.

"Buttercup what are you waiting for?" Blossom said.

"I dunno.." Buttercup replied uncertainly.

"Come on, you'll be fine! Just a fluke, remember?" Blossom said kindly.

"Ur, ok." She says.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Bubbles screamed as she hit

the floor.

The monster stomped away.

"Bubbles! Buttercup! Look, if you'd just have a little faith in yourself then you'd have been able to prevent that from happening! Sometimes you can be so insensitive!" Blossom cried, then flew down to her sisters side.

In a flash of green (and anger), Buttercup was gone.

"Who needs em. They're better off without me anyway." she muttered to herself as she flew off.

_At the dinner table at 6.00…_

"Where is Buttercup girls?" the professor asks as he sets the dinner plates down.

"Dunno. I hope she gets back soon though." Blossom announced.

After a hard day of crime fighting blossom and bubbles went to bed.

_Meanwhile, far away…_

"Stupid girl! I can't believe this is happening to me! I mean me of all people!" Buttercup said with anger in her voice.

Buttercup was thinking very hard

"I'm never going back there again after what happened to me today" buttercup said kicking a stone making it tumble down the road.

Later, Buttercup fell asleep. All she could think about is how much she missed her family and friends.

_To be continued…………._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all sorry for the wait, Madame Fist (Hannah) helped me write this, and I had permission to use her name and reference to one of her WICKED stories, so its all kewl…

Enjoy…

Chapter 3: GOING DOWN!

_A few weeks later, at the utonium household…_

Blossom sat on their bed, sitting on the green side of the throw. She thought about her tomboy sister. Where was she? It had been weeks.

She was worried. She was losing her powers! She wouldn't survive!

And Blossom hadn't told anyone, but she was starting to doubt her leadership, she was beginning to lose them herself.

A tear drips down her cheek, and she wipes it away, like Buttercup would have.

"DINNER!" the professor yells from the kitchen, his tonsil dangling.

Blossom sighs, and slowly floats downstairs, with a look of disgust on her face as she sees a pile of Sloppy Joes on the table. Buttercups favourite.

"Sloppy Joes?" Blossom says with her teeth gritted.

"Yes! We haven't had them in like 2 weeks!' Bubbles says cheerfully.

"YEAH! That's cos Buttercup hasn't been here for TWO WEEKS!" Blossom bellows angrily.

"Have you forgotten about her or something?"

"No, but she's always doing this. She's a party girl!" the professor says casually.

"Hey! That's Madame Fist's story!" Blossom points out.

There's a pause as the professor looks around shiftily.

"Sh!"

Blossom sighs and sits down at the table.

"Now eat up girls!"

They all tuck in, but after a while, Blossom drops her joe.

"This just isn't right. It's not the same without buttercup scoffing burgers and talking with her mouth full! I'm gonna find her!" Blossom declares.

She flys up but is stopped by the professor.

"EAT YOUR SLOPPY FIRST!" he screams.

She flys down and picks up the sloppy Joe hovers back in the air and screams, "YOU EAT IT!"

She lobs it in his face, and zooms out of there as fast as she can!

Blossom scans the town, still flying faster then usual.

She feels guilty for what she did, but they'd been acting as if she'd never gone.

And she was anxious to find her sister she loved her.

She flew over the Townsville forest, looking for a green blob.

She felt herself slowly stopping, until she stopped completely!

"GOING DOWWWWN!" she screamed, grabbing at the air.

She hits the floor, going unconscious in the middle of a deep, dark forest…

R&R! (HAHA, its funny init!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey here's the next chapter enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Wha…… were am I" Blossom said as she awakes from being unconscious, sitting up gazing around searching for someone.

"OH YEAH" she screams as she jumps up to her feet.

"I was looking for Buttercup, well I still am. I dunno what happened." Blossom moans.

"The only way I can do this is if I fly. Ok, here goes." Blossom says, chatting away to herself.

As she's about to take off she hears soft crying. Looking around anxiously to hear where its coming from, Blossom begins to slowly stalk the area.

Running as fast as she can, her breathing quickening, she suddenly stops.

_What am I doing? _She thinks. _I'm a superhero! I can fly!_

She bends her knees in a take off stance…and nothing happens.

"COME ON! COME ON COME ON!" she screams at the top of her voice.

"Oh yeah. I forgot, my flying is failing. That's why I was on the ground." She chuckled to herself. Forgetting that she could be in danger.

She stops and gasps

"OH MY GOD! Please don't tell me……..I've lost my powers" Blossom tells herself, in order to convince herself that it could be true.

She hears more sounds, like soft sobs, so she runs to were the source of it could be.

_Maybe its Buttercup. _She thinks suddenly. _Remember when we learned how to play tag? We went all over the place!_

With a ray of hope in her mind, she runs faster and faster around the willowy twees.

She halts sharply as and sees a little green blob on a log crying.

"BUTTERCUP" Blossom cries.

Buttercup looks round wearily to see her sister standing there with open arms. She smiles and runs to give her sister a big hug, then remembers that they always fight, so turns round quickly and tries to act cool by swiftly brushing down her torn green dress.

Blossom still runs and grabs her sister pulling her into a playful hugs. Buttercup is not amused.

"Oh Buttercup I'm so glad to see that your alright" Blossom says softly.

"Whatever I'm fine, what are you talking about?" Buttercup blurts out. Blossom knows her too well and can tell that she really was upset.

But she still persists.

"Well Buttercup, if your so _fine_, then tell me why you were crying. And don't say you weren't because I heard you." Blossom explains.

"Ok, ok so what if I was crying it's only because I… I….. HECK I DUNNO!" Buttercup shouts.

"So why are you here?" Buttercup asks.

"Because you're my sister and I love you and I would hate it if any thing bad happened to you." Blossom answers.

Buttercup begins to get a tear in her eye and then wipes it away trying not to show her emotions.

"So what are we gonna do?" Buttercup asks.

"Wait until someone finds us cos I can't fly and neither can you so I guess were stuck here for a while. Until someone finds us that is." Blossom explains

Then Blossom and Buttercup get tucked in for the night in a shady log.

_While on the other side of Townsville Bubbles is struggling to defeat a monster…_

CRASH! BANG!

"OUCH that hurt you overgrown monster you!" Bubbles shouts

Flying to attempt another hit, but misses, the monster turns round and gives her a thump across the back. Bubbles goes hurtling to the ground landing with a smack to the head.

The monster slowly finishes trashing up Townsville while Bubbles lays there with only a few gasps of breathe left……..

_To be continued in chapter 5………………._

R&R!

Sorry for the lateness of the update:D


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is number 5 sorry the last chapter took so long anyways here is the next chapter her you go! ENJOY!

Bubbles Death!

_Late afternoon in the Townsville hospital._

"Is she going to live" the professor asked one of the doctors, while rushing to the emergence room.

"Its hard to tell at the moment" the doctor answered while walking into the emergence room.

"I hope she'll be alright" the professor mumbled to himself, not even thinking where Buttercup and Blossom must be at this moment in time surely they would have heard the bad news.

_Back in the woods._

Blossom can't sleep.

"CAN'T YOU STAY STILL FOR 1 MINUTE" shouted Buttercup.

"I'm sorry Buttercup but I'm sure I heard Bubbles scream" Blossom replies.

"I'm sure she's fine ok now go back to sleep" Buttercup moans.

So Blossom drifts off the sleep again hoping that her sister is alright.

_Meanwhile back at the hospital._

The professor wait patiently for the result. Then the doctor walks through the door looking at his feet.

The professor knew that there was something wrong.

"I'm sorry professor but bubbles has pasted away" the doctor explained.

"No she can't be, she's a super hero, she's my little baby, I can't believe you, your wrong you'll see she'll come back and when she does I'll show you" shouts the professor.

"I'm sorry but nothing will save your little girl I really am sorry, you can go in and see her if you like" imports the doctor.

The professor says no more and slowly walks into the room, knowing that all he will see is his little girl lying dead on the bed.

He walks through the door takes one look at Bubbles and falls to his knees and immediately starts crying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screams she can't be dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! He says as the nurse comes to take Bubbles away.

"Wait can I give her a kiss" asks the professor

"Yes, sure you can after all she is your daughter" explains the nurse

The professor gives Bubbles a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck in heaven good luck!. Says the professor

The nurse wheels out Bubbles on the wheelie bed, the professor sobbing to himself, takes one last look at Bubbles and immediately says I will always remember you.

_To be continued……………. _


End file.
